Boo
This article is about the person Boo, sometimes called Bunny. You may be looking for the deadly animal, Killer Bunny. Boo, also called Bunny, was an equestrian, redstone engineer, veteran of Dragonhollow and co-mayor of Leirion. She was best known for her enduring friendship with Sharkberries and their playful nature, often silently sneaking up on fellow citizens—sometimes while invisible or wearing the heads of monsters—and then surprising them in a harmless jump scare before dropping flowers at their feet, though not everyone in the tense, high-stakes community appreciated their lighthearted fun. =History= ---- Early Life Upon an invitation from Sharkberries, Boo arrived in the Swamplands via airship on 2E:148. Together they established Lil' Tunder, a quaint hamlet several hundred meters northwest of Swampwater. Boo had her own cozy two-story cottage there. pick flowers together]] She applied for and received citizenship on 2E:159 and obtained her Passport enabling travel to the Woodlands soon afterward. Lil' Thunder's proximity to Swampwater occasionally drew visitors with bad intentions. They came under attack by local bandits such as Calp0l and Elite, but these skirmishes allowed Boo to hone her skills in battle and unknowingly prepare herself for the violence to come in the Third Era. Northlands In the Third Era, Boo and Shark adapted quickly to the inhospitable landscape and cutthroat culture present in the Northlands. They founded the town of Leirion in a savanna plain half a kilometer north of Northham. Facing raids by opportunistic bandits, they armored the buildings against intrusion and built a series of interconnected self-contained farms underground to avoid having to spend too much time out in the open. She would eventually welcome Coke and Cherrycola to live and work there. , a town in the Northlands]] Though she had deliberately remained neutral in the Northham Wars that raged across the land, Boo was nonetheless forced to fight when Leirion found itself in the crosshairs of the dreaded Dragonslayers led by her old foe Calp0l. Despite suffering casualties at the hands of their warriors she avoided losing her head and never became a trophy in their Hall of Shame. On 3E:71, Boo competed in the Extreme Spleef Tournament and finished in second place, defeating MTL and ABConnally twice. The region remained dangerous even after the Northham Wars ended with the execution of the Dragonslayers and the eternal enslavement of their souls by Grim. Leirion suffered attacks from Elite, Panda, Tohbeh, and others most often drawn in by the verbal antagonism of Cherrycola despite Boo's best attempts at diplomacy. Boo became an honorary member of the Northham Preservation Society when she helped Shark seed an oak forest north of the city, improving the local ecology and providing newcomers with a safe source of timber in the otherwise barren Northlands. climb the airship ladder in Northham]] After Zerg's disappearance, Boo and Shark secured his gargantuan underground stronghold Zerus on 3E:137. Because Zerg had avoided fighting in the Northham Wars by covertly supplying the Dragonslayers, the base was bursting with vast riches untouched by warfare. When he returned a month later, they graciously offered to give the property back but he declined, preferring to start over fresh and allowing them to keep his treasures. Overnight, Boo became one of the wealthiest citizens in Dragonhollow. When VideoGameDragon ominously announced his Day of Death murder spree to take place on 3E:151, he named Boo as one of only three people who would be spared his wrath because she had been kind to him. Tycar drew a portrait of Boo on 3E:171. Visiting Other Worlds When Eris made the abrupt decision to turn the planet into a totalitarian dystopia known as Wyvernhollow and usher in a new Dark Age, Boo was dismayed to find that her name was not on the exclusive White List that permitted entry. She joined the exodus known as the Scattering that sent many across the stars into the Void searching for a new home. She spent some time on Apex. Boo eventually accepted an invitation from former Dragonslayer HyperSilence to join her fellow refugees in establishing a new colony on Cabbage, the lone moon of Dragonhollow. Summerlands Boo returned to Dragonhollow on 4E:1 after hearing the call from Eris to return home and be welcomed into the warm, safe, and inviting Summerlands. She built Turn-About Ranch between East Road and Summer Stream, raising horses for both her needs and those of Sharkberries, who owned an estate half a kilometer to the north. at Eastbrook Raceway]] Boo received her veteran tags on 4E:55. She and Shark discovered the ancient city of Snowcrest on 4E:137 and were formally granted the rank of Explorer. Boo rode Sven at the First Eastbrook Races on 4E:148 and finished 6th in the two-lap horse race, though the event's photographer Tox disputed the results and argued that she might have qualified for a third-place finish and inclusion onto the victory podium. While in attendance, she and Shark started the Bannerhat fashion fad. She owned a mailbox at the Summergate Post Office. At some point, she traveled offworld to Outsider and joined the community of Astor, a town built by Dragonhollow citizens and expats. On 4E:337, Tox took Boo and Shark on an tourist expedition to see some of the region's landmarks and lesser known locations. Despite encountering strange time distortions caused by a resurgent Black Claim, they took the Southwest Road to Villam Maris and Wright's Bridge, then explored the East Road before boarding the Summergate Railway at Whistlestop and making visits to Mos Aurum and Bearcote Key before ending the night atop Tarsonis, whereupon Boo gave Tox a playful push to his death. She had a grave at Summergate Sematary and was a recipient of Requiescat, a series of memorial messages to the dead written by Tox. sneaking up on Sprankles at his Summergate Compound]] On 4E:378, Boo and Shark celebrated Valentine's Day by sending Valentines to every resident with a mailbox at the Summergate Post Office. Boo attended the Second Eastbrook Races on 4E:391 as a spectator, launching fireworks to celebrate the competitors. After the first assault on the Ender Trinity deep within the Hollow failed, Boo joined the second hunting party to fight the dragon trio on 4E:399. She was the first of them to die but also dealt the final killing blow to Night Fury, dragon aspect of the goddess Nieth, receiving the Pronto Pickaxe as her reward and liberating the Pantheon from their ageless curse. During the Fall of Summer, the magic seals imbued by the golden shovel failed and the protections for Turn-About Ranch evaporated. On 4E:412, Gabault destroyed her residence with high explosives. Near the end of the Fourth Era Boo ventured to the Badlands without Sharkberries and set up a small claim in the Rim but never spent much time there. Pandora Boo was present when Sanctuary arrived over Pandora on 5E:1. She was inducted into the Dragon Riders by Eris. As they were in competing Dragon Clans, rather than be forced to go separate ways through their corresponding Dragon Gates, Boo and Shark chose to travel through the All Clans Gate and make their way into the new land together. They settled in Freetown, a neutral community that welcomed residents regardless of clan affiliation. There, they built Arcadia, a breathtaking estate in the mountains nestled between Community Tower and Heartreach. Boo also maintained a residence in Rider's Rest, hometown of the Dragon Riders. ]] She had a mailbox at the Wyvern Pointe Post Office. On 5E:103, Boo embarked on a several day journey of exploration with Shark and Tox. Starting at Freetown, they went east across the ocean to the Roach Motel and Clay Canyon before following Hyperion's network of Space Needles north to Jinxion. Later they took Sanctuary's Frostburn Gate to reach the second All Clans Gate by way of Wyvern Pointe. They visited points of interest in Outer Pandora, including Norwich, the Spidey Dungeon, and Shady Thicket before ending the expedition at Rain House. She finished 7th in the second contest of the Pandora Survivor competition. In cooperation with their fellow residents, Boo and Shark developed Freetown into the most vibrant and active community in all of Pandora. She took over administration of Heartreach after the departure of Kalleigh and Caveman. On 5E:110, Boo and Shark joined the race to discover Eyeland but were forced to turn back after suffering casualties. She expressed interest in participating in the Clan Olympics that were to be hosted by Jinx, but the sporting event was canceled when Eris opened Pandora's Box on 5E:319. In the ensuing chaos, raiders from the Zaeric imperium ransacked Arcadia before it was devastated by the disintegration wave emanating from the Box itself. Hallowmere share a boat]] Boo arrived in Hardship on 6E:1 but too late to be considered a Hallowmere Pioneer. Like many residents, Boo found life in Hallowmere rather tedious and unrewarding, choosing to limit her time there. With supplies and building materials too tedious and dangerous to gather, she and Sharkberries chose not to construct their own dwelling and instead relied on squatting in empty structures and scavenging whatever they could find. They secured a skeleton spawner from a cave base that once belonged to Reia. After journeying along Hardship Trail they discovered the abandoned Forest Lodge and made it their home. When Eris named Retro as her Hegemon and personal representative in Dragonhollow, Boo was cautiously optimistic about the future but she chose not to take a side in the Retrolution uprising against his rule. She spent less and less time in-world and was last seen in Hallowmere on 6E:87. Final Activities collectively called Siren's Peak]] Boo arrived in Hammerlea by way of Sanctuary on 7E:1 and participated in the Hammerlea Scavenger Hunt. She had a tomb in the Hammerlea Catacombs. Boo and Shark traveled west on the Hammerlands Railway and made a home on a chain of floating islands that they christened Siren's Peak. Boo made her final visit on 7E:26, though Shark continued to work on building a house for her until Retro announced the coming arrival of apocalyptic Nyx and the foretold demise of Dragonhollow. She appeared in both Go-Fetch and Hot-Headed. Together with Shark she traveled to the colony on Halfast and built a village there. =Notable Builds= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:xdsssd.png|With Acey and friends in Northham (top left) File:2014-09-04_19.40.19.png|Giving Tox a flower at Northham Town Hall File:2014-09-04_19.43.26.png|Climbing the airship in Northham File:2016-01-03_02.06.20.png|Inspecting the Tox Box map wall File:2015-06-28_23.20.14.png|Observing pig races from the grandstand File:2015-06-28_23.31.55.png|Wearing a bannerhat at the First Eastbrook Races File:2015-06-28_23.32.56.png|Enjoying pre-race fireworks File:2015-06-28_23.42.02.png|Riding Sven File:2015-06-28_23.41.38.png|In third place at the First Eastbrook Races File:2015-06-28_23.54.06.png|With Sharkberries at the First Eastbrook Races File:2015-06-28 23.57.32.png|Posing for a picture with Katie File:2015-07-08_01.49.13.png|Sneaking up invisible on Tox in the Tox Box File:2016-01-03_01.45.37.png|With Sharkberries at Retro's house File:2016-01-03_02.13.48.png|Climbing coaster on top of the Compound File:2016-01-03_02.23.48.png|Tree climb with Sharkberries in Summergate File:2016-01-03_03.54.20.png|Concerned by effects of the Black Claim File:2016-01-03_04.58.38.png|Trick-or-treating File:2016-01-03_02.28.14.png|In the Tox Box with Sharkberries File:2016-01-31_00.11.20.png|Atop the fountain at Summergate Post Office File:2016-01-03_05.01.04.png|With Sharkberries and Tox atop Tarsonis File:2019-04-12_02.40.53.png|Grave in Summergate Sematary File:2016-02-26_22.01.13.png|Using a carrot-on-a-stick at Eastbrook Raceway File:2016-01-03_03.35.28.png|Exploring Villam Maris with Sharkberries File:2016-02-26_22.42.23.png|Looking dapper at Eastbrook Raceway File:2016-02-26_22.31.54.png|Watching the Second Eastbrook Races winners File:Eastbrook.png|Sharkberries and Boo pose for group photo File:2016-04-19_19.04.07.png|In Arcadia at night File:2016-04-19_19.05.10.png|Peek-A-Boo File:2016-05-15_23.59.16.png|Watching Sharkberries mount a gift from Tox File:2016-04-19_19.10.22.png|Boo! File:2016-05-16_00.03.38.png|Axe in hand File:2016-05-16_01.29.24.png|Feeling a little left out File:2016-05-16_01.50.12.png|Being a bit of a blockhead File:2016-07-01_02.50.07.png|On the top voter board File:2016-07-13_02.43.40.png|Visiting Wyvern Pointe Post Office File:2016-07-13_02.45.31.png|hi File:2016-07-13_03.17.56.png|A trip to the beach with Sharkberries File:2016-07-13_03.48.31.png|At the Rider's Refuge construction site File:2016-07-13_03.51.29.png|Wandering the desert at night File:2016-07-20_23.29.04.png|With Sharkberries in Sanctuary File:2016-07-13_03.31.30.png|In the mood for meat File:2016-07-13_03.32.45.png|Thinking healthy File:2019-04-28_19.15.52.png|Tomb in Hammerlea Catacombs File:2019-08-03_23.13.09.png|On Halfast File:2019-08-03_23.15.42.png|Armed and ready File:2019-08-03_23.19.34.png|With Shark on Halfast File:2019-08-03_23.36.34.png|Ringing a bell File:2019-08-03_23.38.33.png|Fishing with Shark File:2019-08-03_23.41.32.png|Catching a wild Tox File:SPOILER_unknown.png|Getting buzzed with Sharkberries on Halfast Category:People Category:Citizens Category:Veterans Category:Swamplands Residents Category:Woodlands Residents Category:Northlands Residents Category:Summerlands Residents Category:Badlands Residents Category:Pandora Residents Category:Hallowmere Residents Category:Hammerlands Residents Category:Halfast Residents Category:Cabbage Category:Northham Wars Category:Dragon Riders Category:Freetown Category:Equestrians Category:Leirion Category:Apex